Put Some Jet Fuel in Your Tank
by Renegade87
Summary: Dean, rocket launcher, the Impala...see the Author's note at the end...it'll make more sense, I promise


**Title**: Put Some Jet Fuel in Your Tank

**Author**: Renegade87 (Tareena Langford)

**Chapters**: 1

**Rating**: T…I guess…

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dean or Sam damnit or anything else from the Supernatural universe.

**Spoilers: **not a damn thing

**Author's Note: **::chuckles:: see the end

--------------------

"Dude! Where the hell did you get that thing?!"

Dean just waggled his eyebrows in a noncommittal response to Sam's wide-eyed horror.

He grabbed some ratchet down straps out of the trunk and started strapping the large literal rocket launcher to the top of the Impala.

"Dean, seriously, stop!" Sam said, his voice breaking.

"Aww, come on Sammy! This is gonna be _sweet_! I mean, they use these things to launch friggin' military planes. This car could haul before, man," he chuckled.

"Dean…please," Sam pleaded, big puppy dog eyes that Dean could never deny staring at his brother.

"Relax Sam, this thing is only good for one shot, we're in the middle of friggin' nowhere. It'll be like a drag car…on steroids," he said, accompanied by a lecherous grin.

"Dean…you're gonna kill yourself. If not from the G-forces and the sheer lack of blood to your already apparently common sense starved brain..."

Dean shot a glare in his direction and tightened another strap.

"…then from the fiery atomic bomb crash that this is gonna result in."

"Geez Sammy, _relax._ It's a straight road for god's sake."

"Yea, with a giant mountain face at the end!"

"That I'll stop before I even get close to."

Sam scoffed, could Dean really be that stupid? This rocket-fueled launcher was gonna send the Impala hurtling towards a rock face at over 350 miles an hour.

"You're gonna lose control and die Dean! Are you really gonna kill yourself in front of me? Die, and leave me alone to face all this crap by myself?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam, Sam, Sam, always being the drama queen," he said with a smile as he tightened the last strap. "Besides, I always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory," he winked.

"You really going to risk wrecking the Impala?" Sam added as Dean grabbed the door handle.

Sam bit back a smirk as Dean paused. He could see the war raging in Dean's head, trying to be stubborn and not give in before he shot a look at Sam.

"Your brake pads are hardy new, you really think that they're gonna stop you before you hit that wall?"

Sam had to turn and walk away to prevent Dean from seeing the grin on his face and withheld laughter as Dean started undoing the straps.

--------------------

**Author's Note: **This is a completely random plot bunny that attacked me after Aimes posted this (true life) joke…

"The Arizona Highway Patrol came upon a pile of smoldering metal embedded in the side of a cliff rising above the road at the apex of a curve. The wreckage resembled the site of an airplane crash, but it was a car. The type of car was unidentifiable at the scene. Police investigators finally pieced together the mystery. An amateur rocket scientist... had somehow gotten hold of a JATO unit (Jet Assisted Take Off, actually a solid fuel rocket) that is used to give heavy military transport planes an extra "push" for taking off from short airfields. He had driven his Chevy Impala out into the desert and found a long, straight stretch of road. He  
attached the JATO unit to the car, jumped in, got up some speed and fired off the JATO!

The facts as best as could be determined are that the operator of the 1967 Impala hit the JATO ignition at a distance of approximately 3.0 miles from the crash site. This was established by the scorched and melted asphalt at that location. The JATO, if operating properly, would have reached maximum thrust within 5 seconds, causing the Chevy to reach speeds well in excess of 350 mph and continuing at full power for an additional 20-25 seconds. The driver, and soon to be pilot, would have experienced G-forces usually reserved for dog fighting F-14 jocks under full afterburners, causing him to become irrelevant for the remainder of the event. However, the automobile remained on the straight highway for about 2.5 miles (15-20 seconds) before the driver applied and completely melted the brakes, blowing the tires and leaving thick rubber marks on the road surface, then becoming airborne for an additional 1.4 miles and impacting the cliff face at a height of 125 feet leaving a blackened crater 3 feet deep in the rock.

Most of the driver's remains were not recoverable. However, small   
fragments of bone, teeth and hair were extracted from the crater, and   
fingernail and bone shards were removed from a piece of debris believed to be a portion of the steering wheel.

Epilogue: It has been calculated that this moron attained a ground speed  
of approximately 420-mph, though much of his voyage was not actually on the ground."

--------------------

I then proceeded to pop out a couple lines of dialogue between the boys when we were in chat, about Dean being a retard and actually considering this…and well…I couldn't not elaborate. haha


End file.
